Naruto: Sueño diferente
by TERCR
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

**Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy el dueño de Naruto**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki

Un joven de 12 años de tez canela, tiene ojos azules brillantes y pelo rubio de punta enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara con un mechón que pasa por la mitad de la cara, era una réplica exacta del cuarto Hokage.

En ese momento se encontraba el joven durmiendo mientras esperaba que su profesor llegara al salón, él estaba aburrido y cansado esperando volver a casa para seguir durmiendo. Cuando una voz le interrumpió.

"Baka despierta" un niño le grito a Naruto

"Que quieres Kiba" respondió Naruto de mala gana

"Deja de ser un baka y levántate" el grito Kiba

"No molestes Kiba y lárgate déjame tomar una siesta" le respondió de mala gana Naruto

"Oye Naruto que hiciste ayer" otra voz le llamo, una voz más tranquila, más que tranquila aburrida

"Mmm nada en especial Shikamaru solo me la pase durmiendo y tu" respondió Naruto

"Nada estaba mirando las nubes un buen rato y jugando shogi" le respondió a Naruto

"Hmm"

"Oye Naruto, cuando vas a mi casa para jugar a shogi para poder ganarte al fin" le pregunto a Naruto de forma retadora

"Mmm no lo sé, tus padres me odian ya deberías saber" respondió Naruto de forma aburrida

"Mmm es verdad, solo ignóralos" dijo de forma pensativa

"No mejor trae el juego aquí para jugar mañana" le propuso Naruto

"Está bien, voy a ver si puedo, pero no prometo nada", respondió Naruto.

"Oye baka como a Shikamaru le haces caso, también la conversa y a mi dices que me largue" le reprocho Kiba a Naruto

"Agg Kiba la diferencia es que no llego insultándome como tú y si no has notado no he alzado la cabeza a regresar a ver" le respondió Naruto malhumorado

"Mmm porque ocultas tus ojos Naruto se ve bastante bien" le dijo Shikamaru

"Mmm no da pereza y no los oculto" le respondió Naruto

"Bueno no lo ocultas del todo, pero siempre estas con la cara agachada y estas con ese Mechón de cabello en la cara que no se te nota que tienes ojos azules" el reprocho Shikamaru

"Mmm bueno ya me voy a arreglar un poco a ver cómo me veo" dijo Naruto

"Mmm así te he de ser caso una chica de aquí en el salón de Naruto" le hablo de nuevo Shikamaru

"Mmm no la verdad no me gusta nadie ... mmm a ver me llamo un poco la atención es Ino, pero de ahí paso y yo no estoy buscando amor de nadie" respondió

"Mmm ya que ni modo" dijo en tono aburrido Shikamaru

"Aléjate de las chicas baka que son todas mías" le grito prepotente Kiba

"Pero no acabo de decir que no me gusta nadie baka y me llamo Naruto Kiba" le grito Naruto

"Yo soy el macho alfa de aquí Naruto" le grito Kiba

"Si ... si ... si creo que es Saske el macho alfa jajaja, no ves todas están babeando por el mientras tu nadie jajaja" se burló Naruto

"Baka ahorita te jodes" dijo Kiba a punto de lanzarse a Naruto

"Agg Kiba ya basta sabes que ni puedes ni tocarme, aunque no te pueda ver, deja de berrinchar y ya te dije no me gusta a nadie deberías berrincharle a Saske en vez de mí y dejarme dormir" grito Naruto

Cuando Naruto acaba de gritar en ese momento entra el profesor

"Todos tomen asiento, empezaremos la clase repasando el examen de graduación que es mañana, primero aremos transformaciones" grito Iruka

"Voy nombrando y se transforman en mí" ordeno Iruka

"Sakura Haruno tienes 9" pensamiento chacha mira Ino cerdo te gane jajaja mírame Saske yo soy la mejor

"Saske Uchija tienes 10" hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia se escuchó estruendo de chicas admiradoras

"Naruto Uzumaki tienes 7" ... mira que es el niño que mi madre dijo que no me acerque que es malo se escucharon algunos susurros

"Ino Yamanaka tienes 8" pensamiento no perdí lloro internamente

Pasaron las horas y Naruto se pasó durmiendo en su silla todas las clases

Iruka que regresó por algo que se olvidó, al llegar mira a Naruto que estaba en su silla aún dormido, esto fue provocado que Iruka se enojara un poco

"Naruto despierta ya todos se fueron" dijo Iruka moviendo un poco a Naruto

"Agg déjenme dormir estoy cansado" respondió de manera somnolienta

"Naruto debes irte a casa" insistió Iruka

"Aaa Iruka sensei lo ciento en qué hora estamos" pregunto Naruto un poco desorientado

"Naruto ya todos se fueron a sus casas hace tres horas", dijo Iruka

"Aaa bueno ya que… igual nadie está esperando en casa" respondió de manera un poco triste

Pensamiento mmm Naruto que voy a ser contigo solo pasas durmiendo y te dejo pasar solo para que siempre respondes correctamente cuando te pregunto, esto debe cambiar esta vez debo darle algo de motivación

"Que te pare Naruto si vamos a comer" le propuso Iruka

"Eee enserio Iruka sensei" dijo Naruto de una forma alegre

"Si quieres yo invito", dijo Iruka alegre por el arrebato de Naruto

"Si vamos a comer ramen podemos Iruka sensei"

"Si claro a dónde vamos"

"A Ichiraku ramen ahí sirven el mejor ramen del mundo" dijo con estrellas en los ojos

"Está bien vamos" respondió Iruka interesado de ese lugar

En Ichiraku

"Naruto puedo hacer preguntas extrañas no sé si me entiendas"

"Mmm claro sensei que quiere saber"

"Naruto desde que entraste a la academia solo sacas 7 en todo ni un punto menos y ni más por qué?"

"Mm no lo sé sensei pero que pasa si me puedes pasar con esa nota verdad"

"Si bueno solo me dio curiosidad, como solo sacas siete en tus calificaciones"

"Aaa no pasa nada sensei"

"Guao ya mañana podre tener una banda como usted sensei" dijo viendo su protector en la frente

"Bueno si te esfuerzas la tendrás tú también" le sonrió a Naruto

"Si haré mi mejor esfuerzo"

Al otro día

"Para el examen de graduación haremos bushin no jutsu" grito Iruka a su clase en qué consistiría las pruebas de ascensión a genin

Y así fue en el salón donde estaba realizando la prueba uno a uno hasta que le toco un Naruto

Entro en el salón y estaba Iruka sensei y Mizuki sensei quien me estaba viendo con esos mismos ojos que los demás aldeanos

"As el bushin no jutsu Naruto" le ordeno Iruka

"Está bien sensei" pufff apareció 2 Naruto tienes 7 le falta un poco

"Aaa yo quería sacar nota perfecta me esforcé tanto aaa, pero bueno gracias sensei" decía Naruto de forma dramática

En el patio más tarde

Mira ese demonio también se graduó

Si dice que con la peor nota

Como el Hokage permitió que entrara a la academia

Así se escucharon los padres de los niños que habían logrado pasar las pruebas ninjas

"Naruto" alguien le llamo

"Ehh Mizuki sensei que ocurre"

"Mmm Naruto quieres aumentar tu nota de la prueba" le pregunto Mizuki

"Emm sí, pero ya paso las pruebas" le respondió confuso

"Mmm tengo una solución Naruto"

"Eee enserio que solución"

"Puedes aumentar si haces una misión de sigilo"

"Eee cual" pregunto Naruto interesado

"Entrar a la oficina del Hokage y coger el pergamino sagrado y aprender una técnica"

"Enserio solo eso"

"Si" respondió Mizuki

"Está bien en donde nos reunimos"

"En el bosque nos reuniremos nos vemos más tarde Naruto buena suerte"

Horas después

"Mmm aquí es donde debo estar bien no siento nadie aquí así que dormiré un rato"

"Irukaaaa Naruto robo el pergamino sagrado" le grito alguien desde afuera el Hokage "Quiere que se lo encuentre antes de que huya de la aldea"

"Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee por queeeeeeeee eso es imposible" respondió alarmado, sorprendido sin creer lo que decían

Horas después

En donde puede estar mmmmm tal vez en el bosque

"Ahí estás" dijo viendo a Naruto dormido en una raíz de un gran árbol

"Baka te encontré al fin en qué diablos estabas pensando"

"Aaa Iruka sensei que estás haciendo aquí"

"Vine porque robaste el pergamino sagrado baka"

"Aaa lo siento lo siento, estoy esperando a Mizuki sensei"

"Que por que estas esperando a Mizuki" le pregunto confundido Iruka

"Bueno Mizuki sensei dijo que si le traía el pergamino y aprendí una técnica puede aumentar mis notas" respondió de forma inocente Naruto

¿Qué significa esto? Iruka

"Naruto dame el pergamino" se escuchó un grito desde la espalda Naruto

Mizuki había llegado y estaba en la rama de un árbol

"Ooo sensei mmm debo llevarlo con el abuelo para que él le de Mizuki sensei" le respondió Naruto de una forma que daba sentido que no sabía lo que está ocurriendo

"Jajaja no me hagas reír tú no vas a hacer nada ahora mismo te matare antes que huyas" dijo lanzando un Naruto un shuriken caso que espero, pero lo que paso después no se lo esperaba

Iruka se había puesto entre él y el shuriken

"Naruto no le des el pergamino" le dijo a Naruto de forma adolorida

"Naruto sabes porque la aldea te odia" le grito a Naruto de forma burlona

"No se lo digas Mizuki está prohibido" le grito a Mizuki de forma adolorida

"Emm sí, soy el zorro demonio de las nueve colas que mato a cientos de shinobis el 10 de octubre" respondió Naruto de forma natural

Mizuki tenía una cara de qué demonios

Iruka tenía igualmente la misma cara sorprendido de que Naruto ya supiera la verdad

En otro lugar en la torre Hokage

Así que esa era tu plan Mizuki querías desatar al zorro diciéndole la verdad a Naruto pensó el Hokage

"Bueno bueno ya me aburrí Mizuki sensei" dijo Naruto de forma aburrida

"Atrape sensei" dijo lanzando un kunai

Mmm que demonios es un kunai raro pensó Mizuki

Antes de que te des cuenta, Naruto estaba frente a él y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que se mantenía con sus manos su estómago por la falta de aire, Naruto aprovecha y le da una palmada en la espalda antes de salir disparado.

Aaa aaa

Ooo eres bastante resistente, pensó Naruto un poco divertido viendo cómo se levantaba con dificultad

Se tele transporta a donde había aterrizado y aparece en la espalda de Mizuki y de un solo golpe noquea a Mizuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Días después

En la oficina del Hokage

"Abuelo que ocurre porque me llamaste tan temprano" pregunto Naruto somnoliento

"Temprano, temprano son las 11 de la mañana Naruto" el Hokage le grito a Naruto

"Bueno… bueno ya que por que me llamaste" pregunto de nuevo Naruto

"Mmm es algo que me está preocupando… me puedes hacer el favor de cambiar tu hobby Naruto" dijo el Hokage

"Mmm que tiene de malo abuelo es la verdad y no lo voy a cambiar" dijo Naruto en tono de voz que dejaba entender que no iba a cambiar de opinión

"Naruto que va a pasar cuando un cliente necesite ninjas y pumm ve tu identificación, va a desconfiar de ti y te faltara el respeto" explico el Hokage

"Mmm no pasa nada abuelo solo déjalo así" dijo Naruto sin importancia

"Naruto es una orden que cambies tu hobby es mi última palabra entendiste" dijo el Hokage enojado

"Pero abuelo" quiso protestar cuando fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abre y entra un niño gritando

"Viejo lucha contra mi" grito el niño lanzándose hacia el Hokage, pero su torpeza pisa su propia bufanda y cae de boca contra el piso

"Nunca terminara" pensó el Hokage irritado

"Mmm y este quien es" pensó Naruto

Atrás del niño otro hombre llego viendo la escena y grita

"No otra vez adorable nieto, no estás preparado" le reprendió el hombre

"Quien puso una trampa aquí" dijo el niño levantándose del piso

"Adorable nieto no se encuentra ninguna trampa ahí" dijo el hombre al niño

"Abuelo y quien es este enano" pregunto Naruto divertido

El niño le da una mirada fría a Naruto

El hombre también regresa a ver a Naruto

"Ooo el zorro de las nueve colas que asco me da solo verlo" pensó el hombre

"Tu hiciste algo" acuso el niño a Naruto

"Te tropezaste solo niño" dijo Naruto a punto de reírse

"Naruto cállate él es… el nieto del tercer Hokage" grita el hombre que vino con el niño

"Crees que me importa" dijo Naruto burlonamente

"Bueno, bueno abuelo… no voy a cambiar mi hobyy y me voy a dormir así que adiós" dijo Naruto despidiéndose

"Te atreves a ignorarme idiota" dice el niño lanzándose hacia Naruto

Naruto solo regresa a ver con una mirada tan fría que el niño retrocede de miedo

Cuando de repente un kunai logra esquivar que paso por muy cerca de su cabeza

"Como te atreves demonio" grito el hombre

Cuando de repente el hombre estaba en el piso con el Hokage encima y toda su intención asesina contra el

"Ebizu te puedo ejecutar a hora mismo por lo que acabas de hacer" dijo con una voz mortal

"Hokage sama lo ciento solo que sentí peligro con su nieto, no podía a ver como ese demonio asesinaba a su nieto" dijo adolorido Ebizu

"Que acabas de decir Ebizu2 dijo con voz mortal presionando más su cuerpo

"Lo cinto Hokage sama dije Naruto" respondió Ebizu

"Es una pelea de mis nietos y además Konohamaru ataco a Naruto así que largo, otro incidente como este te matare" dijo el Hokage zafando a Ebizu

"Si Hokage sama" dijo Ebizu levantándose

Más tarde

En la terraza de la torre Hokage se encontraba Iruka y el Hokage

"Hokage sama por fin lo encuentro" dijo agotado Iruka

"Naruto asistió a registró de ninjas" pregunto Iruka

"Si" respondió de una manera seria el Hokage

"Sucede algo Hokage sama" pregunto Iruka tímido

"Iruka quiero saber si Naruto te ha dicho su sueño" pregunto el Hokage

"Mm no lo sé Hokage sama nunca lo ha mencionado" respondió de una manera que daba entender no entendía

"Mm estoy preocupado Iruka algo no está bien con él" dijo el Hokage

"Sucedió algo Hokage sama" pregunto Iruka temiendo que Naruto haiga hecho alguna estupidez

"Te contare algo Iruka" respondió el Hokage

"Como sabes las únicas personas que saben que Naruto es el zorro de las nueve colas son los adultos que lucharon hace 14 años, hice una regla para que nunca se mencionase y he castigado severamente todo aquel que la ha roto, por eso los niños no saben la verdad eso es lo único que le pudo salvar"

"El Yondaime quería q la aldea viera a Naruto como a un héroe ese fue su último deseo antes de morir" continuo el Hokage

"Héroe" pregunto de una forma que no entendía

"El Yondaime encerró al demonio en el ombligo de un recién nacido ese era Naruto, se convirtió el recipiente del zorro e hizo eso para el bien de nuestra villa"

"Pero los adultos no lo ven de esa marea y gracias a esa actitud los adultos y los niños le miran con indiferencia" termino el Hokage


	3. Chapter 3

Al otro día Naruto se estaba arrastrando de la cama que cae al piso para poder levantarse del cansancio que tenía hasta que por fin se bañó, desayuno y estaba listo para ir a la escuela por última vez.

En la clase

Naruto estaba dormido en el último asiento donde siempre se sienta cuando siente que alguien se sienta a lado suyo, no era más que Saske Uchija, el chico más popular de la clase.

"Mmm esto no es bueno y este dobe por que se sienta alado mío" Naruto estaba en sus pensamientos cuando siente una mano en su hombro y es jalado al piso.

"Pero qué demonios te ocurre yo estaba ahí" le grito Naruto a quien me había votado

Alza la mirada y ve una chica cabello rosada esta era Sakura

"Cállate Naruto y lárgate yo me sentare aquí" le grito Sakura a Naruto sin a verle hecho nada

"Pero yo siempre me siento al último justamente aquí y no molesto a nadie y tu vienes y me votas de mi asiento estas siendo demasiado tonta" le grito Naruto a Sakura

"Cállate baka, mi lugar es alado de Saske" grito Sakura a Naruto

"Pero él siempre se sienta por allá así que dile que se cambie al lugar que siempre se sienta y no me jodas Sakura" le grito Naruto a Sakura enojado

"Cállate y lárgate Naruto" le grito Sakura a Naruto de una manera que no había otra opción

"Agg está bien, está bien me voy y no me vengas a molestar de nuevo" dijo Naruto yéndose al lugar de Saske anterior

"A partir de hoy sois ninjas, pero aun sois genins novatos la parte más dura acaba de empezar" comenzó Iruka con su discurso

"Ahora empezareis a tener misiones encargadas por la villa y por costumbre se hacen equipos de 3 y cada equipo tendrá a un jounin de profesor a quien seguirás sus órdenes para cumplir las misiones exitosamente para su preparación en el futuro" termino Iruka con su discurso

Pensamientos

Saske

"Pufff equipos de 3 eso solo espero que no se metan en mis asuntos y no me frenen"

Sakura

"tengo que estar con Saske"

Naruto

"Espero que me toque con Shikamaru así nadie me molestara para dormir"

"Hemos intentado hacer equipos equilibrados" continuo su sensei

Después de un rato

Equipo 7

Sakura Haruno

Saske Uchija

Naruto Uzumaki

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

"Así que esta es la case de Naruto" pregunto un peli plata tapada su cara

"Si" contesto quien le acompañaba

"Mmm está muy ordenado a mi parecer" dijo Kakashi viendo el apartamento ordenado de Naruto

"Mmm Naruto es muy perezoso así que quiero q saques lo mejor de él Kakashi aaa y una cosa más" dijo el Hokage quien acompañaba al peli plata

"Mmm y eso es" pregunto Kakashi interesado

"Naruto a sacado 7 desde que entro a la escuela ni una nota más y menos" dijo el Hokage

"Mm oculta sus habilidades?" pregunto Kakashi

"Tal parece" respondió el Hokage

3 horas después

"Mmm todos los demás ya se fueron con su nuevo sensei y el nuestro no ha llegado "se quejó Sakura quien estaba esperando a su nuevo sensei

Al ver que nadie le respondía por lo que había comentado regresa a ver atrás para ver a Saske pensativo y Naruto estaba durmiendo y provoco que Sakura le crispara la ceja y una vena se le creciera

"Narutooo despierta vago de mierda" le grito Sakura a Naruto

"Mmm que quieres Sakura" pregunto Naruto somnoliento

"Levántate deja de ser tan perezoso" grito Sakura a Naruto

"Pero no te estoy molestando Sakura, quieres dejarme en paz" dijo Naruto un poco enojado

"Maldito" fue lo último que escucho de Sakura ya que no le siguió poniendo atención y se durmió

Al cabo de una rato llega su profesor y lo primero que dijo al llevar

"Mmm todos son unos idiotas les veo en la terraza" dijo Kakashi y desapareció en una tanda de hojas

"Ok empezaremos con las presentaciones" comenzó Kakashi al ver que estaban llegando

"Que quieres saber" pregunto Sakura

"Primero que nada donde está el rubio" pregunto Kakashi al notar que el rubio aún no ha llegado

"Pues estaba durmiendo, lo despertó sensei" pregunto Sakura

"Mmm no, creí que estaba escuchando" respondió confuso Kakashi

"Pues no, estaba durmiendo" dijo Sakura

"Ok enseguida regreso "dijo desapareciendo en shunshin de hojas

"Ey despierta niño" dijo moviendo al rubio

"Mmm por favor no moleste déjeme dormir" dijo Naruto dormido e intentando quitar sacudir con su mano quien lo estaba tocando

"Muévete ahora a la terraza niño" dijo Kakashi enojado

"Eee quien eres" pregunto Naruto sobándose los ojos viendo a quien los estaba molestando su sueño

"Soy tu sensei y muévete a la terraza" dijo Kakasi desapareciendo en shunshin de hojas

"Bueno bueno" dijo desapareciendo igualmente en shunshin de hojas

"Ahora si empezamos pues con lo que les gusta, lo que no, aficiones, sueños" dijo Kakashi enumerando

"Mmm y por qué no se presenta usted" pregunto Naruto

"Si pareces sospechoso" le secundo Sakura

"Oh mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y no tengo intención de contar mis gustos, sueños, mmm bueno no tengo muchas aficiones" dijo Kakasi sonriendo con su único ojo a la vista

"Mmm solo nos dijo su nombre" reprocharon los tres

"Ahora empezaremos contigo, la más interactiva" dijo Kakashi apuntando a Sakura

"Soy Sakura Haruno uuu lo que me gusta, la persona que me gusta, bueno esa persona" dijo

tartamudeando y regresando a ver a Saske

"Uuu debería decir mi sueño para el futuro, la que más odio es Naruto" termino Sakura con una mirada fría hacia Naruto quien no le estaba prestando atención

"Mi hobi es…" finalizo mirando a Saske

"Las chicas de esta edad están más interesadas en los chicos que en el ninjutsu" pensó Kakashi decepcionado de la nueva generación

"Tu" dijo Kakashi señalando al pelinegro

"Mi nombre es Uchija Saske, hay un montón de cosas que no me gusta, no hay algo que me guste especialmente y tengo ninguna seño tengo una ambición, el resurgimiento de mi clan y matara cierto hombre" terminó Saske con una mirada fría

"Mmm tal parece que esto va a ser problemático" pensó Kakashi

"Por ultimo tú rubio preséntate "dijo apuntando al rubio que se había acostado durante las presentaciones

"Mmm oye despierta" dijo Kakashi enojado

"Naruto idiota despierta" le grito Sakura a Naruto

"Aaa que pasa" dijo Naruto sentándose nuevamente

"Preséntate idiota" le grito nuevamente

"Mmm bueno" dijo Naruto bostezando

"Emm…Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki mmm me gusta dormir lo que no me gusta es despertar y mi sueño es poder morir" dijo Naruto vagamente

"Qqqqqqq demonios quieres decir este baka" pensamiento de Sakura

"A qué se refiere ese dobe" pensamiento de Saske

"Mmm esto va a ser más problemático" pensamiento de Kakashi

"Ok es suficiente, empezaremos el entrenamiento mañana" dijo Kakashi

"Qué clase de entrenamiento" pregunto Sakura

"Supervivencia" respondió Kakashi

"Eee" pensamientos de los 3 niños

"Ya entrenamos suficiente en la academia" se quejó Sakura

"Siento contra decirlo, pero este no es un entrenamiento normal" dijo Kakashi

"Entonces que es" preguntaron los 3 niños mientras Kakashi se ríe

"Que es tan gracioso sensei" pregunto Sakura enojada

"Nada, solo que les voy a decir se van a sorprender mucho "dijo Kakashi burlonamente

"Sorprender" interrogaron los 3 dudosos

"De los 27 graduados solo 9 se convertirá en ninjas de grado inferior, el resto volverá a la academia… este es un examen de entrenamiento con un porcentaje de suspensiones del 66%" explico Kakashi divertido

"Qqqqq" gritaron los 3 niños aterrorizados

"Jajaja os dije que se sorprenderían" dijo Kakashi divertido

"Entonces de que sirvió la academia" interrogo Sakura

"Aaa eso solo era para elegir a los que tenían posibilidad de convertirse en genin" respondió Kakashi

"Bueno da igual mañana serás calificado en el entrenamiento de supervivencia, traer todos vuestros artilugios ninja Aaa y no desayunen o podrían irles mal" termino Kakashi con una pequeña intención asesina para dejar claro el punto para irse

"Tengo que pasar este examen o me separan de Saske" pensamiento de Sakura

"hppf"

"Agg quiero dormir que aburrido más pruebas" pensó decepcionado Naruto

Al día siguiente

"Hey buenos días" grito Kakashi apareciendo en el campo de entrenamiento quien estaban esperando sus nuevos estudiantes

"Llegas tarde" grito Sakura

"Ok finalizaremos la prueba al medio día "dijo ignorando a Sakura

"Eee" preguntaron confundidos

"Aquí ay dos campanillas, vuestro objetivo es quitarme una antes del mediodía" continuo Kakashi explicando la prueba

"Aquellos que no consigan antes del mediodía no comerán, Os amarrare en esos troncos y me comeré delante suyo sus almuerzos" explicaba Kakashi

"Así que por eso nos dijo que no desayunemos" gritaron los 3 niños

"Solo necesitaras una campana, solo ay dos… ósea que uno de vosotros será atado a ese árbol y la persona que no consiga una campana suspenderá así que por lo menos uno de vosotros volver a la academia, pueden usar shurikens etc." termino la explicación Kakashi

"Un consejo no aprobaran si no vienen con la intención de matarme" termino Kakashi

"Pero será peligroso" dijo Sakura temerosa

"Ooo así que con la intención de matarte" susurra Naruto

De un rápido movimiento Naruto se levanta del árbol que estaba recostado y está dispuesto a lanzar el kunay cuando siente atrás suyo a Kakashi quien le sujeta la mano que tenía el kunay el patea rápidamente hacia arriba quien Kakashi se protege y suelta la mano de Naruto quien de un salto tomo distancia entre ambos.

"Así que esto es un jounin, esto va a ser divertido" pensó Naruto con una sonrisa

Cuando de repente siente atrás suyo a Kakashi quien le agarra del chaleco, estaba listo para moverse cuando

"Tranquilízate aún no he dicho que empezaran" dijo Kakashi

"No puede ser apenas lo vi" pensó Naruto sorprendido

"Qué demonios Naruto tu" pensó Saske

"Bueno parece que estáis preparado para venir a matarme" sonrió Kakashi

"Así que empiecen" dio la orden Kakashi

Al momento que dio la orden todos desaparecieron


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura estaba corriendo pensando en donde estará Saske cuando de repente aparece frente a ella Kakashi

"Atrás de ti Sakura" dijo Kakashi

"Eee" estaba confundida cuando de repente estaba en un torrente de hojas

"Que ha sido eso" pensó Sakura en guardia

"Que está pasando, donde esta sensei" pensó regresando a ver dónde estaba Kakashi quien ya no estaba en el mismo lugar cuando alguien la llamo

"Sakura"

"Saske" grito emocionado Sakura cuando se gira a dónde provenía la voz

"Sakura ayúdame" dijo agonizando Saske

Sakura estaba horrorizada Saske estaba clavado shuriken y kunay por todo su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se escuchó un grito por todo el bosque

"Creo que me he pasado un poco "pensó Kakashi

En otro lugar

"Yo no soy como ellos" dijo Saske quien estaba frente a Kakashi listo para el combate

"Di eso cuando tengas las campanas Saske" respondió Kakashi

"mmm la fuerza del clan Uchija, esto podría ser interesante" pensó Naruto quien estaba acostado en un árbol cercano

La pelea comenzó con un rápido movimiento de lanzamientos de shuriken de parte de Saske

"Tan obvios son inútiles" no puedo continuar cuando ve que no todos los kunays se dirigían a donde el

"Una trampa" pensó Kakashi

ve que un shuriken golpea una cuerda casi visible, quien uso kawarimi con un tronco para evitar cientos de kunays dirigidos hacia él.

Al ver Saske que su plan no funciono se lanza de nuevo a Kakashi quienes comenzaron a intercambiar golpes que, en un descuido, Saske se acerca demasiado y roza una campana quien Kakashi al ver que estaba siendo presionado lo lanza lejos.

Al mismo tiempo

"Eee yo estaba" susurro levantándose un poco desorientada

"Verdad Saske estaba muriendo" Sakura pensaba horrorizada

"Saske no mueras, no me dejes atrás donde estas" gritaba Sakura corriendo

En la pelea de Kakashi y Saske

Saske aterriza bien y al cabo tiempo comienza a trazar sellos de manos

"Que un genin no debería tener suficiente chacra como para hacer ese jutsu" pensó Kakashi sorprendido viendo cómo se acercaba una bola de fuego

Desapareciendo en el acto

Saske estaba pensando y dirigiendo las miradas para todas partes

"A lado, arriba, donde"

"Abajo" escucha la voz de Kakashi

"Eee" pensó confundido

"Doton shinjuu no jutsu" quien le agarra de la pierna desde el suelo lo jala y le deja solo la cabeza a la vista

"Bien estas mucho más debajo de las áreas que los otros, pero dicen que una una expuesta debe ser hundida Jajaja" se burló Kakashi de Saske quine lo miraba con odio

"Maldición hay diferencia tan grande" pensó viendo a Kakashi con puro odio

Tiempo después

Sakura quien estaba corriendo buscando a Saske, pasa por donde Saske estaba enterrado su cuerpo y solo su cabeza estaba a la vista

"Eee" pensó viendo horrorizada a Saske viendo solo su cabeza

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa grito nuevamente Sakura desmayándose en el acto

Tiempo después

"eyyy despierta" decía Saske golpeando la mejilla de Sakura para que se levante

"esa voz es Saske" susurraba mientras poco a poco se despertaba

"Saske" grita Sakura lanzándose para abrazarlo "estas bien Saske" comprobando su estado

"Basta no me toques" dijo Saske con disgusto separándola

"no hay mucho tiempo para la hora de almorzar" dijo Saske

"Saske todavía estas tras el cascabel" decía Sakura con pérdida de esperanza

"yo lo toque, esta vez lo agarrare" decía viendo su mano pensando que debía ser mas rápido

"que, ooo ya veo, eres tan increíble sabes no queda mucho tiempo, no nos presionemos tanto siempre ay una próxima vez" decía Sakura intentado animar sus estados de ánimos

"Naruto lo has visto" pregunto Saske

"yo no le he visto "respondió Sakura con disgusto "seguramente huyo como el cobarde que es" cuando fue interrumpida por sonidos cercanos

"uff eso estuvo cerca Saske, me querías matar acaso" dijo Naruto saliendo de un arbusto que se estaba limpiando las hojas secas

"de que hablas dobe yo ni si quiera de he visto" dijo Saske con indiferencia hacia su acusación

"estaba tranquilamente durmiendo, cuando de repente hacía mucho calor, cuando abro los ojos veo una bola de fuego enorme que estaba en mis narices, demonios enserio" termino Naruto con disgusto

"yo no tengo la culpa que haigas estado ahí" grito Saske enojado

"bueno…. Bueno" los interrumpió una nueva voz "así que aquí estabas" dijo Kakashi apareciendo enfrente de los tres

"ooo Kakashi tengo hambre danos el almuerzo solo faltan 10 min" decía Naruto con indiferencia

"mmm no te lo dije Naruto, debes quitarme las campanas para que puedas comer" dijo Kakashi ante la torpeza de su estudiante

"ooo enserio, si te las quito podre comer" pregunto Naruto burlón

"claro" dijo Kakashi simplemente

"ooo entonces" susurra Naruto listo para el combate

Kakashi quien estaba analizando a Naruto preparándose para lo que planeaba hacer, Kakashi parpadea y se sorprende al ver a Naruto quien estaba enfrente suyo listo para agarrar las campanas, de un rápido movimiento salta hacia atrás "qué demonios acaba de pasar" pensó Kakashi sorprendido cuando una vez más Naruto estaba enfrente y comienzo con un intercambio golpes al cabo de algún tiempo del intercambio de golpes aumentaban la fuerza

"qué demonios cada vez sus golpes son más fuertes" pensó Kakashi sintiendo dolor en los bloqueos de los golpes de Naruto, cuando un impacto le obligo a Kakashi a retroceder jadeando de la patada que le había dado Naruto en el estomago

"uff eso estuvo muy intenso" pensó Kakashi medio adolorido el estómago por esa patada

"mmm interesante" dice Naruto haciendo sellos de manos para un kage bushin apareciendo 6 clones quienes uno de ellos desapareció

Los 5 clones rodean a Kakashi quien estaba enfrente del verdadero

Kakashi quine estaba listo para el combate ve que Naruto estaba en el mismo lugar y vuelve a parpadear cuando estaba enfrente suyo nuevamente quien le dio un golpe súper fuerte que lo alzo y lo mando volando al otro clon que se encontraba atrás

"qué demonios está pasando ese golpe no debería efectuarlos un simple genin, Aaa no puedo estabilizarme" pensaba Kakashi quien estaba volando del impacto cuando siente que una de sus costillas se rompe por una patada que recibió en la espalda que lo manda hacia al frente hacia otro clon quien lo esperaba

El otro clon, cuando Kakashi estaba al alcance le da un potente golpe en el mentón que lo alza hacia el cielo quien los 5 clones y Naruto saltan para estar a la misma altura que Kakashi quienes comienzan a trazar sellos de manos

"que imposible" viendo a 6 grandes bolas de fuego quienes se dirigían hacia el

Kakashi quien rápidamente se intercambia con un tronco del suelo aterriza en el suelo cuando siente que alguien le sujeta de la pierna quien los jala al piso

"raikiri" Kakashi sale del encierro "cada vez se está haciendo más fuerte" pensó Kakashi limpiándose a un lado de su boca donde estaba sangrando

"por alguna razón Naruto de un parpadeo estaba enfrente suyo, algo está mal que es" pensaba Kakashi tratando de adivinar lo que ocurría

Naruto aterriza enfrente suyo quien se lo veía jadeando

"supongo que le está pasando factura sus habilidades supongo que este será el último movimiento" pensaba Kakashi

Naruto quien estaba viendo fijamente a Kakashi que en verdad estaba esperando a que su marca estuviera a la altura de los cascabeles quien le dejo su clon, quien lo sujeto de la pierna

Naruto sonríe cuando llega a su destino, Kakashi quien observa la sonrisa de Naruto se pone en guardia. Naruto desaparece y parece enfrente suyo demasiado cerca quien por instinto saca un kunay quien quería golpear a matar, Naruto de un rápido movimiento se mueve del impacto que iba hacia su hombro se mueve, pero le roza un poco el hombro.

"uff eso si me lo esperaba eso Kakashi" dijo Naruto recuperándose

"lo ciento Naruto, solo que sentí peligro y lo saqué por instinto, realmente lo ciento" se disculpaba Kakashi quien estaba petrificado que lo hubiera obligado hacer eso.

"mm después de todo no pudiste matarme" susurra Naruto

"que" susurra Kakashi al no poder escuchar su susurro

"bueno hora de comer" grito Naruto cambiando de tema yéndose a donde estaban los almuerzos

"aun no me has quitado los cascabeles" dijo Kakashi pensando que se había olvidado

Al escuchar Naruto alza las manos y estaban los 2 cascabeles en su mano

"Eee me los quitaste, a que hora, cuando" pregunto confundido revisando donde deberían estar sus cascabeles

"emm en el momento que querías matarme" dijo Naruto caminando hacia los almuerzos quien estaba Saske y Sakura sorprendidos

"ahora sí a comer" dijo Naruto

"impresionante me presiono demasiado, solo con ver aprendió los jutsus que utilice Saske y yo" pensó Kakashi

"qué demonios acaba de pasar, el dobe hizo el jutsu que hice antes" pensó Saske

"Naruto lastimo a Kakashi sensei" pensó Sakura con temor

"Eee que pasa" viendo a Saske y Sakura quietos con sus caras sorprendidas "a cierto tomen" quien lanza los cascabeles a sus compañeros "yo voy a comer" cuando todo se volvió negro

10 minutos después

Naruto estaba amarrado mientras Saske y Sakura estaban sentados frente al almuerzo

"Al fin despiertas Naruto" dijo Kakashi quien estaba enfrente de ellos

"Si dormir parado es muy incómodo" dijo Naruto adolorido "ay tengo hambre dame el almuerzo" dijo Naruto moviéndose intentándose zafarse

"No comes" dijo Kakashi

"Qué, pero si te quitamos los cascabeles" grito Naruto enojado

"Bueno no hay necesidad de que vuelvan a la academia" dijo Kakashi

"Eee" preguntaron confundidos "Entonces los tres" susurro Sakura

"Así es los tres dejaran de ser ninjas" dijo Kakashi

En otro lugar "que es lo que querías preguntarme, incluso me invitaste a almorzar" pregunto el Hokage a Iruka quien estaban sentados almorzando

"El jounin del equipo de Naruto, que tipo de sensei es, es estricto" pregunto Iruka

"Estas preocupado" pregunto el Hokage "Toma aquí tienes una lista de los anteriores estudiantes y sus respectivos antecedentes" dijo el Hokage

"esto es" susurro Iruka sorprendido

En otro lugar

"Renunciar a ser ninjas qué coño dices" exploto Naruto" Sakura y Saske tienes los cascabeles así que ellos pasaron, no me jodas así era la prueba, el que tenia cascabeles pasaba y el que no regresa a la academia" grito Naruto enojado

"En teoría tu serias el único que pasaría Naruto, tú me las quitaste" dijo Kakashi

"Pero yo les di a ellos así que ellos pasan" dijo Naruto

"agg mejor adiós" dijo Naruto zafándose de las cuerdas

"igual yo no quería ser ninja" dijo Naruto alejándose quien tiro su itai hate de la frente la suelo

"Umm creo que se enojó" recalcando lo obvio Kakashi "mmm con el tiempo cambiaremos esa actitud" dijo Kakashi

"Bueno todos pasan" dijo Kakashi "pueden irse a casa a descansar" dijo Kakashi yéndose

En otro parte

"todos estos son ceros" "Kakashi nunca a aprobado a nadie" dijo al Hokage

En ichiraku

"Ayame dame ramen por favor" grito Naruto al llegar al dueño antes de entrar

"Hola Ayame Teuchi necesito comida" saludo al estar sentado

"Ya Naruto enseguida te servimos" dijo Ayame comenzando a preparar

Quien en un minuto ya tenía servido su tazón de ramen quien comenzó a devorar rápidamente

"Umm Naruto te vas a atragantar come más despacio" sugirió Ayame al ver a Naruto comer tan rápido

"Aaa es que tengo mucha hambre no desayune" dijo Naruto con la boca llena

"Y eso" pregunto Ayame confundida

"Por mi sensei, dijo que no desayunemos… ay que rico necesitaba comer" grito Naruto al terminar

"Gracias Ayame" dijo Naruto levantándose y sacando dinero para pagar

"De nada Naruto" dijo Ayame

"Adiós"

"Por fin mi linda cama" dijo Naruto dispuesto a acostarse, cuando comienza a toser y se tapa con su mano cuando ve que estaba sangrando

"Umm utilice demasiado chacra después de todo"

En otro lugar Kakashi estaba revisando el campo de entrenamiento

"Umm así que Naruto sabe ese jutsu, aunque no lo perfecciona del todo" dijo Kakashi observando distintas marcas en todo el lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

"Naruto" alguien le llamaba mientras le movía un poco

"Mmmmmm" se quejó Naruto mientras se movía por quien estaba molestando

"Naruto" volvió a insistir la misma voz

"Mmmmmm" nuevamente Naruto se quejó mientras que la persona quine estaba insistiendo se le contraía una ceja

"Naruto despierta" grito la persona quien estaba moviendo a Naruto de su sueño

"Que pasa déjame dormir" dijo Naruto somnoliento

"Naruto" grito nuevamente la persona quien estaba molesta por la falta de atención

"Abuelo que haces aquí" dijo Naruto sorprendido al ver a su abuelo tan temprano en su casa

"Solo vine a verte" dijo el Hokage viendo a Naruto sentándose

"Si me vas a regañar por lo de ayer no me interesa, déjame dormir que hoy es mi día libre" dijo Naruto nuevamente recostándose

"Pero ya son las 11 de la mañana" dijo el Hokage molesto

"Si…si...si déjame dormir, más tarde iré a buscar un trabajo" dijo Naruto en tono de finalidad

"Naruto te la devuelvo" dijo el Hokage extendiendo su mano con la hita hiate

"Que cosa" pregunto Naruto intrigado mientras se descubría de las cobijas

"Ya no soy ninja" dijo Naruto al reconocer lo que estaba en la mano del Hokage

"No Naruto, demostraste mucho en la prueba así que eres integrante del equipó 7, pasaste" dijo el Hokage medio alegre por el logro de Naruto

"Qué, pero si Kakashi sensei dijo que uno debía regresar si no tenía las campanas y yo no tenía las campanas así que no pase" dijo Naruto

"Pues esa era una prueba para ver su trabajo en equipo y ver si estaban preparados para el mundo ninja y todos demostraron que son capaces de entrar al mundo ninja" dijo el Hokage

"A las 1 de la tarde en mi oficina Naruto, tendrán su primera misión" dijo el Hokage yéndose

"Está bien abuelo" dijo viendo su hita hiate en sus manos

Más tarde 1: 30 de la tarde

"Waaaa uf lo ciento ichiraku estaba lleno" dijo Naruto pateando la puerta del Hokage

"Bueno" dijeron todos la unisón quienes estaban en la oficina del Hokage mientras veían a Naruto todo agitado

3 horas después

"Misión completada Hokage sama" dijo Kakashi al entrar a la oficina del Hokage

"Bien hecho y Naruto está bien" pregunto el Hokage

"Si parece, no hablado con sus compañeros solo esta acatando las ordenes y sus compañeros tampoco han mencionado nada" informo Kakashi al Hokage

"Está bien veamos cómo se desarrollan las cosas" dijo el Hokage

Al otro día

"Hokage sama no tenemos ni un equipo de chunin disponible para esta misión que debemos hacer" pregunto Iruka administrando las misiones

"Emm" estaba pensando el Hokage cuando observa que alguien entra a su oficina que era el equipo Kakashi

"Hokage sama venimos por una misión tendrá una disponible" pregunto Kakashi

"Justamente estábamos hablando de una misión y quería saber si puedes encargarte de esta Kakashi" pregunto el Hokage

"Emm que clase de misión" pregunto Kakashi

"Una de rango c, escoltar a esta persona que es un constructor de puentes llamado Tazuna Déjenlo pasar" ordeno el Hokage

"Que es esto… Un montón de súper imbéciles" dijo el hombre que acababa de entrar a la oficina del Hokage

"Uno que tiene la cara de ser el mejor que todos, una niña plana y un niño que esta aun con pijamas" dijo viendo a los niños que estaban presentes

"Estoy con pijamas porque me sacaron de mi cama, o si no estaría durmiendo tranquilamente" replico Naruto

"Naruto si no te vamos a ver tu llegas 5 horas después, incluso más tarde que Kakashi sensei" le grito Sakura

"Pero estaba cansado, no hicimos una misión ayer" pregunto recordando la misión de ayer

"Eso fue ayer, hoy es hoy baka" le grito Sakura con intención de golpearlo

Horas después

"Ooo que grande" dijo mirando de un lado a otro afuera de la aldea

"Es la primera vez que salgo fuera de la aldea" dijo Naruto

"Yo de verdad estoy seguro con este niño" pregunto Tazuna

"Bueno no se preocupe soy jounin después de todo" Kakashi dijo intentando tranquilizar las dudas a su cliente

Más adelante estaban avanzando cuando un charco estaba ahí y todos lo ignoraron menos Kakashi

"Kakashi sensei en el país de las olas no hay ninjas verdad" pregunto Sakura

"No" respondió Kakashi

"Por lo general las misiones de rango c no ay ninguna intervención de ninjas extranjeros solo ladrones random sin ningún problema así que no se preocupen" dijo Kakashi a sus estudiantes

"Entonces no veremos ninjas extranjeros" dijo Sakura

"No deberíamos encontrarnos con ninjas extranjeros" dijo Kakashi

Siguieron avanzando sin ningún problema hasta que pasaron el charco que Kakashi había notado, cuando a sus espaldas se elevaron dos figuras quienes que con una cadena envolvieron a Kakashi y matando a el proceso


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto quien estaba parado con las manos en el bolsillo por el rabillo del ojo ve que los ninjas que asesinaron a su maestro estaban yendo por él, Naruto les da una mirada fría que provoca sudores en el proceso que se acercaban a él.

En ese proceso que se congelan los ninjas por la mirada de Naruto, Saske salta en el aire y en el proceso saca un kunay y shuriken de un rápido movimiento manda a volar el shuriken quien inserta a la cadena y es arrastrada a un árbol cercano que es clavado y con gran habilidad Saske tira un kunay lanzándole en el centro del shuriken impidiendo el movimiento.

"Ninjas" pensó Tazuna muy nerviosamente por la aparición de los ninjas desconocidos

"Mierda estoy atrapado" fueron los pensamientos de los dos ninjas quienes fueron inmovilizados sus brazos, mientras Saske aterriza en sus brazos y rápidamente le da una patada a cada uno quienes para no quedar mal heridos de sus brazos por la presión del estiramiento de la patada se sueltan de las cadenas que los unía y Naruto quien estaba atrás de uno para evitar un golpe pone sus brazos adelante sosteniendo su cuerpo poniéndole una marca en el proceso en la espalda.

El ninja al sentir una mano atrás salta tomando distancia y al poco tiempo de haber aterrizado se lanza en contra de Naruto quien el ninja con gran velocidad se le aparece a Naruto atrás de él listo para clavarle la mano de metal quien Naruto por el rabillo del ojo le sonríe y desaparece el ninja se sorprende cuando siente un toque en el hombro él se da la vuelta y ve al pelirrubio siendo sostenido la mano por Kakashi quien tenía un kunay en su mano listo para clavárselo

"no es el momento Naruto" dice Kakashi tranquilamente noqueado al ninja con un golpe en el cuello

En ese mismo momento el otro ninja se lanzó hacia al constructor de puentes quine estaba siendo protegido por Sakura

"Aquí viene" pensó Sakura nerviosa "debo hacerlo" "debo hacerlo" eran los pensamientos de Sakura muy nerviosa.

"Señor atrás" grita Sakura empujando al constructor mientras ella iba a recibir el golpe de parte del ninja, Saske se da cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir y rápidamente salta al frente de Sakura para protegerla, pero al mismo tiempo De un solo golpe en el cuello Kakashi noquea quien cae muy duramente en el suelo.

"Kakashi sensei está vivo" pensó Sakura en voz alta

"Emm así que uso kawarimi" pensó Naruto observando el montón de troncos hecho trizas donde supuestamente Kakashi había muerto

"Logramos salvarnos" pensamiento de Tazuna suspirando de alivio

"Naruto tenías la intención de matarlo?" Dijo muy seriamente observado a Naruto

Mientras que Saske Sakura y Tazuna tenían los ojos muy abiertos por lo que acaba de decir Kakashi

"Emm claro Kakashi sensei, él me quería matar así que debía hacerlo esto es el mundo ninja no?" termina Naruto naturalmente

"Es verdad, pero aun no es el momento "dijo Kakashi quien en sus pensamientos Kakashi "nunca pensé que Naruto tenía intención de asesinarlo"

"Bueno de todos modos buen trabajo Saske" elogio Kakashi a Saske

"Bueno Kakashi sensei, de todos modos, no nos dijo que en esta misión no nos encontraríamos con ninjas extranjeros" preguntó Naruto

"Cierto ese es otro tema, así que Tazuna san debo halar con usted" dijo Kakashi muy seriamente observando al constructor

"Al parecer son chunins de la aldea oculta de la niebla, estos shinobis son conocidos por seguir luchando sin importar lo que pase" explicó Kakashi quien terminaba de amarrar a los ninjas

"Como leíste nuestros movimientos" fue la pregunta de uno de los ninjas

"Emm no ha llovido hace varios días y esta soleado no ay por donde debería haber un charco" explico Kakashi

"Si lo sabias porque dejaste que los chicos pelearan" pregunto el ninja enojado por el tono burlón

"Emm… si intervenía los hubiera asesinado en un parpadeo, pero quería probar a mis estudiantes y resulto muy favorable para mí y también necesitaba descubrir cuál era su objetivo" explico Kakashi

"Aunque estaba un poco dudoso al principio por que se lanzaron hacia Naruto así que tenía mis dudas, pero después lo confirme al ver que fuiste tú directo hacia al constructor de puentes así que ahí es la pregunta para Tazuna san" dijo Kakashi regresando a ver a Tazuna

"Emm Tazuna san porque nos mintió?... no nos dijo que estaba siguiéndole ninjas así que esta misión se convertirá en una misión de rango b. esta misión se suponía que debíamos brindarle protección estándar hasta que concluyera la construcción del puente" termino de explicar Kakashi

"Aun no estamos preparados para este tipo de misiones renunciemos "dijo Sakura nerviosamente

"Puede que sea demasiado" afirmo Kakashi

En otro lugar un hombre enano apuntaba a los dos ninjas

"¡Fallaste! les page una gran cantidad de dinero, porque escuché que eran ninjas habilidosos" dijo el hombre enano quien en un rápido movimiento una espada grande estaba en su cuello

Mientras tanto con Naruto

"Kakashi sensei yo iré con el viejo" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos

"Naruto que coño estas diciendo" fue la primera en reaccionar quien le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza

"Porque entrenado lo suficiente duro para continuar" dijo Naruto sin importancia

Flash back

"Porque todos me odian" decía un Naruto que estaba frente a un gran árbol

"Por qué me odian" repetía una y otra vez mientras Naruto golpeaba al punto que cada golpe sangraba la mano de Naruto

"Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" termina Naruto dando el último golpe destrozando el gran árbol en pedazos quien estaba con la mano ensangrentada

Jajajaja se reía Naruto viendo su regeneración

"Esto es una maldición, quien soy, porque me está ocurriendo esto" se repetía Naruto en sus pensamientos

Otro flash back

Se veía a Naruto en su departamento con un montón de rollos mientras Naruto los leía

Otro flash

Se ve a Naruto en un bosque dibujando con tronco en la tierra

En otro momento Naruto se ve haciendo palmadas en el piso donde hizo las marcas

En otro flash

Se ve a Naruto lanzando kunay con tanta potencia que los kunays atravesaban los árboles en el centro perfecto

Mientras tanto

En una cabaña en el medio del bosque

"Deja de quejarte de una maldita vez, que esta vez iré personalmente con esta espada que te volara la cabeza si no te callas" amenazo el dueño de la gran espada

"Estas seguro de que lo lograras, al parecer el enemigo contrato a ninjas muy hábiles y además ya deben estar prevenidos por el fallo de los hermanos demonio" dijo el hombre enano

"Quien crees que soy" dijo con una voz mortal el dueño de la gran espada

"Ay una razón por la que me llaman el demonio oculto de la niebla "termino sonriendo maliciosamente.


	7. Chapter 7

"Que niebla más espesa, no puedo ver nada" grito Sakura al ver que no podía ver nada

En ese momento se encontraban en un vote en el mar

"El país de la ola está en la base de ese puente" decía un hombre bastante viejo quien está guiando el bote

"seguro veremos el puente pronto" termino el anciano

"wow es enorme "dijo Naruto sorprendido viendo al gran puente

"¡Hey callado! ¿Por qué crees que vinimos en la niebla y con el motor apagado?" grito el anciano a Naruto

"nos meteríamos en problemas si gato nos encuentra"

"mmm el hombre que nos habló antes" pregunto Naruto

"si el mismo" confirmo Tazuna

Flash back

"Ya que llegamos a este punto les diré toda la verdad"

"tienes razón este trabajo excede sus responsabilidades, la verdad es que hay un hombre súper peligroso que quiere matarme"

"Súper poderoso" pregunto Sakura

"quien" pregunto Kakashi

"probablemente ya escucho su nombre antes, el magnate de transporte marítimo un hombre llamado gatou"

"gatou, de gatou Company? Es uno de los tipos más ricos del mundo" dijo Kakashi sorprendido

"si él es dueño de las más grandes compañías de navegación, pero secretamente el vende drogas y demás cosas ilegales usando ninjas y mafiosos para apoderarse de negocios y países enteros… hace un año puso sus ojos en el país de la ola, por medio de la violencia y el dinero, el rápidamente tomo el control de la industria pesquera…. Ahora tiene el monopolio de todo el comercio nacional … a lo único que teme ahora es ala complementaciones del puente" explico Tazuna

"ya veo, como usted empezó a construir el puente está en su camino" dijo Sakura

"así que esos ninjas fueron enviados por gatou" dijo Saske

"mmm este árbol este cómodo" dijo Naruto sentándose

"Pero lo que aun no entiendo es por qué si sabias eso ocultaste esa información" pregunto Kakashi

"mmm Kakashi sensei con todo lo que nos ha dicho no ay que ser un genio para saber que este tal gatou los está oprimiendo "dijo Naruto acostado en el árbol que antes estaba sentado

"es verdad el país de las olas desde que gatou llego hemos caído en mucha pobreza ni siquiera los señores feudadles tienen dinero y por su puesto nosotros tampoco ... no podíamos pagar una misión de rango b" explicó deprimido

"bueno si ahora renuncian definitivamente seré asesinado, pero no se preocupen por eso ... si yo muero mi nieto solo llorará por unos días, bueno también mi hija odiará a los ninjas de konoha por el resto de su vida … pero no será su culpa para nada" termino Tazuna sonriente en forma de chantaje

"Bueno entonces creo que no ay de otra lo escoltaremos hasta que llegue a su país" dijo Kakashi sin opciones a elegir

"Jajaja" se escuchó una risa de donde estaba Naruto

"Gane" fue el pensamiento de Tazuna con un suspiro

"llegamos, esto va por mí y buena suerte Tazuna" dijo el anciano del bote

"gracias "dijeron todos al unisón

"ok llévenme seguro a casa" dijo Tazuna emprendiendo su viaje

"si si"

" seguro nos atacarán de nuevo y no serán ninjas chunins serán jounin" fue el pensamiento de Kakashi

Seguían avanzando por el bosque asa un punto donde la niebla estaba un poco espesa

Naruto por reflejo lanza un kunay que llego hasta un tronco, pero para sorpresa de todos, un conejo estaba estampado en el árbol

"Waaaa conejito no quería asesinarte lo ciento tanto estaba un poco nervioso" decía Naruto sacando el kunay que le empalo

"Naruto ves que lo haces" grito Sakura a Naruto

"un conejo de nieve ... si es primavera porque tiene ese color? Dijo Kakashi

"mm que diferencia ay" pregunto Sakura

"el conejo de nieve cambia su color según la cantidad de luz que emite el sol "explico Kakashi

"wooo eso si no sabía"

Entre la niebla en unas ramas

"Ya veo por qué los hermanos demonio no pudieron con él, el ninja que copia de konoha"

"Todos agáchense" grito Kakashi alarmado

"que te agaches dijeron viejo" dijo Naruto agarrando a Tazuna mientras que Kakashi agarraba a Sakura y Saske

"este tipo es" fue el pensamiento de Kakashi dijo viendo al hombre sobre la gran espada que estaba estampada en el árbol

"atrapa" grito Naruto sorprendiendo a todos más a Kakashi cuando ve un kunay siendo lanzado por Naruto

"mmm con este mismo kunay te matare niño" dijo el hombre atrapando el kunay

Cuando de repente Naruto estaba enfrente de él listo para acertar un golpe, el hombre se ensancho sus ojos, pero rápidamente le da un súper golpe que manda de regreso de donde vino y Naruto para amortiguar el daño con su mano desvía un poco el brazo y en el transcurso marca en el brazo

"Naruto deja de ser imprudente" dijo Kakashi agarrando a Naruto en el vuelo amortiguando la caída

"Jajaja lo ciento Kakashi sensei solo quería estar alado de él parecía una bonita vista" dijo Naruto alegremente

"Naruto no es momento para estupideces… todos para atrás él está a otro nivel… esto costara un poco a no ser que use esto" dijo Kakashi levantado su hita hiate"


End file.
